Curiousity killed the Clive
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Affairs, Bills, Break in's, Break out's and kidnapping. Yes, Amy's life has taken a turn for the worst. Sequal to "Cross my heart and hope to fly,"
1. Accommodations

I screamed, pulled at my hair, and threw the letters on the floor.

Bills, bills, bills.

How was I meant to pay them?

Mable quit, I haven't been able to get any gigs, or a second job.

And now I just got a letter from mum in Spain to send her money.

When would it end?

I shivered. It was cold as winter drew near

I headed downstairs to turn the heating up.

Then I remembered. They turned off my electricity and water.

I sighed, and lit a fire the old fashioned way in the fire place.

I looked over the letters, squinting my eyes as I sat close to the fire.

One sentence stuck out like a sore thumb.

"YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HOUSE,"

I sighed.

Perhaps I could relax in the only place I found comfort.

The café Clive and I met at.

I pulled on a warm jacket, a scarf and other essential winter clothing as made my way down.

Despite having one more day left in my house, I couldn't stay there.

Too many memories.

And not good ones.

**LATER ON  
><strong>I sat in the café, and blew on my coke. Which was pointless, because it wasn't warm.

I sighed, and looked out the window.

A homeless man was asleep on the bench, snow dropping on the red raw face.

Perhaps I would be joining him soon.

I sighed again. Had I sprung a leak? All I seemed to be doing was sighing.

"Hello?"

I squealed, and jumped.

The Professor sat down in front of me.

"Sorry to startled you," He said, smiling.

Even though he was my new found friend, I couldn't bring myself to smile back.

"No worries," I said.

"How are you?"

"Been better, you?"

"What's wrong?" The Professor leaned forward, looking me in the eye.

"I'm fine.." I stared at him.

"You neither look nor sound it," He frowned, "What seems to be the problem?"

I paused. Should I tell him? Perhaps he would let me stay at his house.

I shifted, and felt the letter rustle in my pocket.

I frowned slightly.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

I wasn't proud.

Just worried. Whatever he did for me, I couldn't pay him back. Not if he loaned me the money. It would be too much for me.

I looked out the window. The homeless man was snoring, his mouth opening and closing.

I didn't want to turn out like him.

I drew the letter out my pocket.

"This," I said shortly, not wanting to go into details.

He took the letter, and with a raised eyebrow read the paper.

He showed no emotion as his eyes skimmed down the page.

I gulped.

He looked up at me.

What was he going to say?

I waited for the worse.

But, his rection utterly surprised me.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

**A/N: Hey all! How will Amy get her way out of this one? Don't worry. This won't be based around her. I have an AMAZING plot twist for later on. Actually…I have several.**

**But anyway, I have a cool idea for this story.**

**I am going to have 26 chapters, and each on will begin with the letter of the alphabet.**

**For example, this on is the first chapter, so it is called "Accommodations," **

**See?**

**See?**

**No…**

**Oh well…**


	2. Burglary

I sat in Layton's car, driving back to my house.

"Are you sure?" I said for the millionth time. He laughed and said,

"A gentleman always helps a lady in need,"

I mumbled to myself, "I'm in real need,"

Luckily, he didn't hear me.

He pulled into my drive.

"Will I come with you to help you collect your stuff?" He asked.

"What- I come, now?" I blinked. Layton nodded.

"Soon the better,"

I agreed. We left the car and headed up to my house.

I unlocked the door and headed in.

"Do you wish me to wait here?" He asked. I nodded, feeling I didn't need to speak.

"Take as long as you want," He said. I nodded again, feeling like a bobble head, and walked upstairs.

I trailed into my room.

I pulled open my suitcase, the same one I used for the week away in Spain.

Luckily it was big.

I threw all my clothes in it, my shoes, my make-up and everything else valuable.

I jumped on top of the suitcase, and zipped it up.

Picking it up, I swung my guitar case over my shoulder, and headed downstairs.

"Bye house," I waved into the living room.

"It may not be forever," Layton pointed out.

"Bye for now," I corrected myself. Layton smiled, and picked up my suitcase.

"No need," I said.

"I insist," As he left to take it to the car, I took a last look at my house. I smiled.

"Goodbye old friend,"

I left and locked the door for what I hoped ((for some weird reason)) would be the last time.

I headed down to the car.

**LATER ON  
><strong>We pulled up outside Layton's house.

Luke and Flora sat on the doorstep, crying.

Police cars circled the house.

"What's going on?" Layton said, running out the car over to Luke and Flora.

I followed, looking around.

"Professor," Luke wailed, "We've been burgled,"

Layton paused, looking at the house.

One of the windows was smashed, but otherwise, the house seemed fine.

"What did they take?" He asked, putting his hands on the young boys shoulders.

Luke paused.

"Nothing…" He said.

"Nothing? How could it be a burglary?" Layton asked.

"Well…they seemed intent on getting something. The place is a mess. Like a hurricane hit it."

"Hmm…"

After millions of interviews, and checks and boarding up of windows later, we were given permission to venture in.

"Oh my…" The Professor said.

The house was a mess, just as Luke said. Furniture was turned over, papers where everywhere. It was hard to describe. It was just messy.

Layton fixed his top hat.

"I suppose we should tidy up," He sighed.

We were each assigned a room.

Luke, his bedroom. Flora, hers, Layton, the study and me the living room.

If we finished the room, we had to move onto another.

As I tided the living room, I noticed a bit of cloth, or clothing lying on the floor, as if it had been ripped off something when they were running.

I picked it up.

It was purple.

I shrugged, and threw it in the bin

Probably nothing.

**A/N:**

**SEE? Because this is the second chapter, this is called "Burglary," **

**Get it?**

**You don't do you?**

**Sigh….**


	3. Cake

The next morning, Luke, the Professor and I decided to visit Clive. Flora, meanwhile, was at a friend's house.

Luke sat in the back, whining.

"How long now?"

I laughed, and said,

"We have been driving for ten minutes, and you have been before. Surely you know how long it takes?"

Luke shook his head, crossed his arms and stared out the window.

I shook my head, and laughed again.

I stared down at the cake box in my hand.

Flora had made Clive a cake because she wasn't visiting.

"Um…it was nice of Flora to make a cake," I said slowly. The Professor raised his eyebrow.  
>"Yes…rather,"<p>

"What went in it?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," The Professor admitted.

I eyed the cake, and declared.

"I think she's trying to poison my boyfriend,"

Layton laughed, and adjusted his top hat.

"Poison is such a strong word," He said.

"Murder? Kill? Call it what you want?"

Layton laughed. Luke sighed.

"How long NOW?"

We sat across the table from Clive.

"Hey," I said, reaching over and hugging him. He smiled, and nodded in reply.

I sat back, and studied Clive's face.

I nearly cried.

He was thin, white as a sheet, he had bags under his eyes from sleepless nights and he lost his healthy glow.

He was just getting worse.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Never been better," He said flatly.

I stared at him.  
>"You look awful," I declared.<p>

"Looks can be deceiving," Clive yawned.

"Flora made a cake," Luke said suddenly.

"Oh yeah," I said.

I passed him the cake box. Clive opened it slowly, and sniffed it.

He gagged, and pushed the cake down to the end of the table.

"Horrid," He shuddered, "What is in that?"

I shrugged.

"Shrunken heads, liver, prunes and a hint of mud,"

Clive nodded, laughing.

"I thought so,"

I talked for a bit.

I noticed Clive had a black eye.

And he was covered in cuts.

And a few big beefy guys were eyeing him evilly.

I shrugged, like the purple fabric I took no notice. Probably nothing.


	4. Don Paolo

We drove in the car home. I looked out the windows at everything passing by. Luke suddenly spoke up.

"Haven't heard from Don Paolo in a while, have we Professor?" Luke said. The Professor shook his head.

"No, we haven't," He agreed.

"Maybe he's on holiday," Luke shrugged. The Professor chuckled.

"Who's Don Paolo?" I asked.

"He's the Professor's arch enemy," Luke told me.

"I wouldn't say that…" The Professor frowned.  
>Luke shook his head.<p>

"He tried to kill you, he kidnapped Flora and disguised as her, he-"

The Professor stopped him.

"Ok, Luke, point taken,"

Luke sighed and slumped down.

"Who's Don Paolo?" I repeated, feeling my question hadn't been answered.

"Don Paolo is a man who seems to have some sort of grudge on me," The Professor exclaimed, "As Luke said, he had tried many times to kill me, or find some way of getting me. He is a master of disguise, and he has manage to fool us more than once,"

"So you better watch out!" Luke said, waving his finger in the air.

"How can I watch out if I don't know what he really looks like?" I asked.

"Well," Luke said, sounding important, "He had a huge, and I mean, HUGE moustache, which is black or dark brown. He is tall, his hair is like two horns coming out the side or his head, he-"  
>"Luke," The Professor warned, "That isn't polite," But he couldn't hide his grin.<p>

Luke rolled his eyes, "And he wears a long, purple coat,"

I swallowed.

"Are you ok?" The Professor asked, turning a cornor sharply, causing me to bang into the window.

"Um…It's just, when we were cleaning the house, I found a but of purple fabric, like it had been ripped from a coat or something. I didn't think it was anything important. I binned it," I whispered.

The Professor paused.  
>"So his has been in our house!" Luke yelled.<p>

"Calm down, Luke," The Professor said, "Yes, it is possible that it could belong to Don Paolo, perhaps if we can get it we could find out more,"  
>"Um…yeah, I binned it and the bin got picked up this morning," I sighed, "Sorry,"<p>

The Professor shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault,"

"But do you think it was him?" Luke demanded.

"It seems the most likely story," The Professor said thoughtfully.

Luke nodded.

"I think it was him," He said.


	5. Evil

I lay on my bed that night.

I was a little freaked out.

Was it Don Paolo that had been in the house?

The Professor thought it would be likely, but he also said we shouldn't jump to conclusions. He said it could be of Flora's dress.

Then Flora pointed out she didn't have a purple dress, then added she would like one.

Luke was entirely convinced it was Don Paolo.

He got all worked up about it, and it was highly amusing.

Was Don Paolo as evil as he sounded?

Why did he have a grudge on the Professor?

I remember asking him over dinner, and he went all silent and left the room.

Luke and Flora wouldn't tell me why. They said it was the Professor's choice if he wanted to say or not.

There nice kids.

But what makes a person evil?

Don Paolo sounded evil, but was he really?

Was it just one of those "Not a bad person, but a bad deed" situations?

Then a thought came into my head which made me shudder.

Was Clive evil?

I didn't think so.

I thought again.

What makes a person evil?

I laughed aloud suddenly.

Me? Being philosophical?

But even so, the question nagged at my brain.

What was evil? What made a person be classed as evil?

I couldn't answer it.

**A/N: I couldn't really think of anything to do with the story that started with "E" so I decided that Amy would try and decided if Don Paolo was Evil or not, then she worries that Clive may be Evil.**

**See? E!**

**A****ccommodations**

**B****urglary**

**C****ake**

**D****on Paolo**

**E****vil!**

**So, do you get it now?**

**No?**

***slaps face***


	6. Fights

I woke up in the morning.

The Professor was standing at the end of my bed.

I screamed. He jumped back, as if he hadn't known I had woke up.  
>"Sorry," He muttered.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, well, um," He began.

"Go on," I said. It must have been something bad if he was standing at the end of my bed.

"There has been a fight at the jail,"

"Between who?" I crossed my fingers, hoping it wouldn't be Clive.

"Clive…and three other people." He said, "Clive's been hurt,"

I blinked.

"Oh,"

The Professor looked at me sadly.

"I'm going to visit him now," He said, "Want to come,"  
>I was unaware I was shaking my head. And that he left the room.<p>

I just sat there on the bed.

Shaking.

Clive was hurt.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short!**

**Anyway, look it:**

**A****ccommodations**

**B****urgled**

**C****ake**

**D****on Paolo**

**E****vil**

**F****ights**

**Gettit?**

**No?**

**Idiot.**


	7. Guys

I stood in the shower. The just stood there, staring into the plug hole like something extremely interesting was going to burst out of it.

Layton was with Clive. He hadn't phoned, so I assumed everything was going to be ok. I was a bit reluctant about going up. I would have to at some point…right?

As I stood in the shower, and looked into the plug hole, I had the sudden urge to sing.

So I did,

"THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE! BUT NOW ITS FULL OF EVIL CLOWNS! ITS TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN! I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN DOWN DOWN! I'M GONNA BURN IT DOWN!"

I jumped about and did a little dance, nearly slipping and breaking my neck in the process. I felt refreshed and ready for anything as I stepped out into the hall, with a towel wrapped around me.

"ARGH!" I screamed.

Flora was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Ohmigod! You scared me! Aren't you meant to be at school?" I said. She shook her head

"Well…yes, but I am not well. Didn't the Professor tell you I was here?"

I shrugged.

"Probably," I trailed into my room, Flora followed.

"How's Clive?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been yet. I wanted to clear my head before I went up,"

Flora nodded.

"I understand,"

I smiled.

She paused, and looked all around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

I shrugged.

"Sure,"

"Who asked who out?" She said quickly. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…who asked who first? Did you ask Clive or did Clive ask you?" She said.

I shrugged again.

"I don't know. It just sort of happened. You know?"

She nodded.

"Is it ok for a girl to ask a guy out?"  
>I raised my eyebrow.<p>

"Are you going to as Luke out?"

Flora laughed.

"Eww! He is like 3 years younger than me!"

I pretended to look like I was concentrating hard.

"The Professor?" I asked, pretending to be serious.

"I'm his adopted daughter!" She yelled. I laughed. I leaned forward, looking angry. I whispered, so she would have to come closer to listen.

"Are you asking Clive? ARE YOU STEALING MY BOYFRIEND?" I raised my voice to a yell, but couldn't help laughing my head off.

She joined in, laughing with her head back.

"No. Just some guy," She said.

"Just some guy?"

"Uh huh,"

"Hmmm…go for it! You only live once! Or twice, it really depends,"

She laughed, and bounced out the room.

"She doesn't seem ill to me…" I smiled, and shook my head, getting dressed.

About ten minutes later, and stood outside Flora's door.  
>"I'm going to see Clive," I announced, "I'll be back later,"<p>

"Cool," She replied.

I left the house, and took the bus up to the jail.

I walked in, and went up to the guard.

"Can I see Clive Dove, please?" I asked.

"Dove? Oh sorry, lass, he was moved to the hospital," The guard said.


	8. Hospital

I don't remember much.

Running out the jail.

Getting a taxi.

Going to the hospital.

Then seeing the Professor, pale, and blabbing on about how he phoned my mobile a million times.

Mentally slapping myself for not turning my mobile on.

Then Clive.

He was hooked up to a million and one different machines. He had a mask over his mouth, to help him breathe. Dips where on both arms.

Bandages covered his face, I could only see a tiny tuff of hair at the top, and his large eye, one black, but both closed.

He had on leg in a cast, and the other bandaged. Both arms were bandaged up to the elbow, and two of his fingers bandaged together.

The Doctor lifted up his chest.

It was so heavily bandaged, you couldn't see any skin.

I sat next to him, my hand wrapped in his.

His eyes flickered open.

I gasped, and leaned over.

"Clive…" I whispered.

He turned his head to the side and looked at me.

He didn't say anything. But his eyes spoke for him.

He was saying help me.


	9. Isolated

Suddenly one of the monitors began to bleep. Clive suddenly went pale, and closed his eyes.

At least 5 doctors ran in, pushed me and the Professor out the room, and banged the door in our faces.

We blinked a few times, and walked wordlessly to the couches and waited.

We waited for at least 3 hours.

Luke would have been home by now.

The Professor tried to make polite conversation, but it took all my energy just to say, "Hmm,".

At last, a doctor came.

"Is he ok?" I said, they longest sentence for hours.

The doctor hung his head.

"Ohmigod, is he dead," I gasped.

The doctor sat down, shaking his head.

"No, but Clive's condition has gotten much worse. I'm afraid he is very sick. You won't be able to visit him until he get better,"

"But it's stable right?" The Professor asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"We can only hope,"

That's when I fainted.


	10. Just kidding

Over dinner, which I didn't eat, the Professor, Flora and Luke tried to cheer me up.

"Would it be best if we just left?" Flora asked. I smiled and said,

"You're fine, just stay,"

"Would you like me to kill Flora?" Luke asked.

"LUKE!" Flora yelled, "Would you like to me to kidnap Luke?"  
>"FLORA!"<p>

"You couldn't kidnap Luke," I said, "He would be too loud,"

"HEY!" Luke huffed and went in a mood.

I chuckled, and suddenly felt very hungry.

"Too loud," Flora said, smiling at him.

He was in a mood all night.


	11. Kisses

I sat in the living room next to the Professor at about 11 at night. The kids were in bed. I sat in silence, biting my nails, waiting for the phone to ring. To tell me Clive had died.

I mentally kicked myself.

I shouldn't think like this!

He'll be ok.

I turned around, and realised Layton was talking to me.

"What?" I said, not really caring anyway.  
>"Clive will be fine. You should get some sleep. You look awful,"<p>

I grunted, but got up and went to the door.

I turned around and went to say goodnight.

I jumped out my skin.

The Professor was standing right behind me.

"Night Professor…" I gulped.

He was creeping me out.

Suddenly…

He kissed me.

**A/N: OMG LAYTON!**

**WTH?  
><strong>

***sob***


	12. Looking

I gasped, and pulled myself away from Layton.

"Ohmigod, I am so sorry!" He stuttered.

I walked backwards.

"What was that for?" I almost yelled.

"You just…you…r-remind me of her…" He blinked away tears.

"Who?" I demanded to know.

"Claire,"

But before I could ask who Claire was, there was a scream upstairs.

I pushed my way past Layton and ran upstairs.

Flora stood in her nightgown, pale and crying.

"What happened?" I yelled.

"Luke's been kidnapped!" She blubbered.

I ran into Luke's room.

His bed sheets were on the ground, and basically everything he owned was on the floor.

He had put up a struggle.

Layton appeared behind me.

"Oh my…" He said.

"How could they have come in?" I was nearly close to tears.

"Luke was warm…he left his window open," Layton said slowly.

"Well? We have to go looking for him!" I yelled.

"Flora stay here!" Layton said.

"But-"

We were already out the house.

"You go that way!" Layton said, running the opposite direction.

I ran, oblivious to where I was going.

I shouted out his name every now and then.

"LUKE! LUKE! OI! IDIOT!...I NEVER MEANT THAT!"

After 20 minutes I slumped down, crying.

Why did I have to make fun of him?

What if somebody hurt him?

Then my thoughts strayed from Luke.

Layton kissed me.

I didn't kiss back.

He is a friend.

I love him as a friend.

I love Clive as my boyfriend.

Who was Claire?

I wonder if Clive will be ok?

I need him.

I want him.

I pulled myself up, and realised where I was.

I was at my house.

The windows were boarded up, bar one that was kicked in.

I felt my feet take me closer and closer to my house.

The manor.


	13. Manor

I found myself climbing through the broken wood, through the smashed window and into my living room.

Somebody had been in here.

I crept about, my head telling me to go.

But I knew Luke would be here.

I just felt it in my bones.

"Luke!" I called, "Shorty! Where are youuuuuuuuu?"

I heard a tiny, faint noise coming from upstairs.

As I ran to my former bedroom, it got louder.

Was it somebody…snoring?

I opened the door and Luke was lying on the bed, his knees tucked under his chin, snoring loudly.

I paused.

Then I laughed my head off with relief.

He was ok.

Smiling, I walked over and picked him up.

He grunted, opened one eye, and fell back asleep.

I shook my head.

"Lazy git,"

I walked down the street, as I did, I tried to hold Luke ((who was very heavy)), and pull out my mobile phone to call the Professor.

I finally managed it just as I walked up the stairs to his house.

"Amy?"

"I found Luke, he's asleep, but he seems fine,"

There was a pause, a sigh of relief, and then he spoke.

"I'll be home in 5 minutes," He hung up.

I shrugged, stuck my phone in my pocket, and entered the house.

Flora burst out seconds after I came in.

"Ohmigodyoufoundhimisheok?" She said in a hurry, looking at Luke.

"Ssh! He's asleep," I went into the living room and put him down.

Layton burst in a few minutes later.

"Is he ok? Where did you find him?" He asked, seeming calmer than Flora, who retreated to her bed when she found out Luke was ok.

"He's fine. He's asleep still. HE was in my house," I explained about finding him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think he ran away," He said.

"Why?"

"He's perfectly happy. He has no reason too. He doesn't have exams or tests or anything. And when we went into his room, it was so messy. Stuff everywhere." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "And he isn't strong enough to break open a window." His voice went back to normal tone, "And if what you say is true, Don Paolo has been here once, who is to say he hasn't been here again?"

"Hmmm…" I said.

"Listen, about earlier," He began. I raised my hand.

"Not here," I said, nodding towards Luke. He nodded, and went to make a cup of tea.

Why would somebody kidnap Luke and not hurt him? Why just take him to the house? And leave him there?

In less…in less it was a diversion.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Review please!**


	14. Now

Luke grunted, flailed his arm in the air, and then woke up.

I grinned and shouted the Professor in.

He burst in, clutching to cups of tea.

He passed one to Luke, who took it slowly, staring at it carefully.

"Luke," The Professor said gently, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Luke looked around, suddenly terrified. His hands shook and I had to take the tea from him so he wouldn't drop it.

"Luke…." I said quietly.

Luke paused.

"It was Don Paolo,"

I growled.

"I knew it!"

"But the real question is why did he kidnap you, but just leave you there and not do anything?" The Professor wondered aloud.

"I can answer that." Luke said blankly.

"Well?" I egged him on.

"H-he…he wanted to create…he wanted to create a diversion...h-he is going to kidnap Clive….I-I don't know why!"


	15. Oh

"Oh,"

**A/N: Sorry for the most shortest chapter EVER!**

**Can you ever forgive me?**

…

**I thought not.**

**REVIEW OR DIE! YOUR CHOICE!**


	16. Phones calls

Before I could feel any emotions, the phone rang.

I jumped up to get it, reaching it before the Professor.

"Hello. This is the police." Said the voice on the phone.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Clive Dove has been kidnapped. Somebody used a bomb to demolish the wall, then they went and took him. We're doing everything we can, but if he isn't found soon, we're afraid he will die."

I dropped the phone, and it hung up.

I turned around.

Flora had come downstairs, wanting to know what was going on.

They all looked at me.

"H-he mi-might die," I spluttered.

Flora and Luke ran over, both wrapping their arms around my waist. I'm very tall, so I was sure it would have been a funny sight, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Do you think it was Don Paolo?" Flora asked.

Luke and I nodded at the same time.

"Maybe," The Professor semi-agreed.

"Well who else could it be?" Luke hollered, suddenly getting his life back, "Purple fabric and it was him to take me!"

"We're would he be?" I asked.

Just on cue, the phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound happy.

"Hello. I have Clive, and if you don't come for him soon, he'll die,"  
>"Who's this?"<p>

There was a puff, probably from a cigarette.

"Don Paolo,"

Again, I put down the phone in a hurry, as if it burned my hand.

I screamed, and punched the wall.

"He'll die! Why is he doing this?" I screamed.

The Professor came over, and pulled my arm down.

"Don Paolo?"

I nodded.

"Perhaps we could track the call," He suggested.

I sniffed, and said,

"How long would that take?"

"A couple of hours,"

"Could you do it here?"

The Professor nodded.

I sighed, and left the room.

"He'll die," I whispered.


	17. Quiet

**CLIVE POV**

I woke up. I use the term "woke" loosely.

Someone shook me violently, slapping my face.

"Wake up Dove!" The voice yelled.

I opened one of my eyes. Since the fight, the other one got such a bad black eye that it won't open.

For now, anyway.

When I fully woke, the first thing I noticed was pain.

All over me, like I was in a bath full of boiling water, while being poked with a stick and getting nibbled at by sharks. Then getting stung by a colony of bees, which I'm allergic too.

"Don Paolo…?" My voice barely came out, it was so quiet. "What…where am I…?"

I shook my head, then sorely regretted it.

Pain shot through my neck and I screamed.

Don Paolo laughed. His voice seemed distant. I looked over to him. He was standing at the door.

"W-why are you…" My voice faltered, and I stopped talking.

"Over here? Oh, I rigged this place with bombs. If one of those idiots takes one step in here, the place blows up."

I couldn't help but think that that was originally Dimitri's idea.

He laughed. A hollow, shallow, evil laugh.

I shot daggers at him before I hung my head, seeing darkness.


	18. Run

**A/N: Hey…wow, this feels weird. This is the first time I have put an author's note on the TOP OF THE CHAPTER! 0.o Just to say I am going on tour with my school's concert band (I play trumpet!)) and we are going to Belgium, Germany, Holland and Brussels. We leave a 6:00am on Sunday morning and are away for a week. So I won't be posting anything. But the day before I leave ((Saturday)) I am going to Dundee for the day with my first aid. So no chapters.**

**SORRY!**

AMY'S POV

I didn't have time to do anything. I was too busy worrying about Clive.

Why did Don Paolo want him?

Why?

What was taking Layton so long?

I bit my nails, I horrible habit I had hoped never to start up, and paced the room.

Layton burst in.

"I finally managed to track the phone call. It's from the beach… I don't know why, there's a little shack very well hidden in the East of the coast. Perhaps he is hiding there. Not many people know about it,"

I hugged him, made some sort of noise resembling a happy person crossed with a pig, then said,

"Luke, Flora we're going to the beach!"

They smiled weakly. They weren't up to it. Neither was I. But I had to save Clive.

We were silent in the car.

We drove fast.

I told the Professor to take the back roads all the way down so we could drive faster.

I could only hope we could get there in time.

_A person can live for 40 days without food, 3 days without water, 8 minutes without air but no human being can live for one second without hope._


	19. Something

We ran down the beach, hair blowing in our faces.

"Where is the shack?" I hollered over the wind.

"Down here!" Layton replied, running. Luke, Flora and myself headed after him.

I didn't noticed or register anything as we ran down the edge of the coast, further and further away from people, until we couldn't see anybody for miles around.

"Are we there yet?" I wheezed.

The Professor nodded solemnly.

He pointed.

I saw the shack.

It was horrible. Old, brown, crumbled. As if one gust of wind would topple it.

"God…."  
>We stood for a few seconds, drinking it all in.<p>

I tip-toed over to the house.

A sudden wave of emotions washed over me.

What is this was the wrong place?

What if he was dead?

What if…?

What if…?

So many questions jumped into my mind, one leading onto the next.

I gulped and griped onto the door handle.

I walked in.

Clive was sitting, slummed in the middle of the floor. Tell a lie, he was actually bound to a chair.

He was covered in blood seeping through the bandages. He was unconscious, and his head was hanging.

A pool of blood surrounded him.

I wanted to run to him but something was stopping me.

Something wasn't right.

Layton when to run in, but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He panicked.

"I don't know. But something doesn't seem right," I held up my hand, halting the others.

"That's right," A voice came.

"Don Paolo!" I hissed as the man Luke and the Professor had described to me smirked and strutted over.

"That's right. And if you step on foot into that shack, the place will blow. It is rigged with bombs,"  
>"That was Dimitri's idea," Luke spoke up.<p>

"Brat," Don Paolo spat.


	20. Turn for worse

"Don Paolo? What? BOMBS?" I hollered. The Professor put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away.

"Yes," Don Paolo seemed proud of himself. The wart.

"How are we meant to get to him? He is going to die!"

Don Paolo shrugged.

"Figure it out yourself."

I paused. Layton had his thinking face on. I decided to leave the thinking down to him. I was some homeless chick living in his house. He was a PROFESSOR.

"Why?" I said feeling close to tears, "Why did you take him? What sick person with a sick mind would do that?"

Don Paolo laughed. I hideous, fowl laugh.

"I wanted him blueprints. His mind."

"What?"

Luke and Flora crept behind me.

"His fortress he made? Amazing. I was suitably impressed. With a mind like his think about the things I- we- could make! We could concur the world!"

I shook my head.

"You make me want to spit."

Don Paolo laughed again and began to walk away.

"Common people like you wouldn't understand."

I growled.

"You should be the one in jail. Not Clive."

Don Paolo chuckled quietly.

"I tied him up because he wouldn't help me. He refused to. Even after I bargained with him. I hit him too, but he is a toughie. No. I have nothing left to do with him. If you can get him, have him."

With that he disappeared.  
>I didn't run after him.<p>

What was the point?

"Well? Any plan?" I asked the Professor growing more worried by the second.

"We could always dig. You know. Down to the ground then up, underneath Clive. Then we could climb back through and then get him to hospital."

"Is there any shovels?" I asked.

"We're on a beach," Luke pointed out.

"But those are plastic, kiddie ones," Flora added.

"Well…I do have a shovel in the truck of my car…"

"Great!" I interrupted, "Let's go!"


	21. Underground

I woke up suddenly, gasping deeply.

A huge hole stood right in front of me.

The Professor and Luke were nowhere to be seen.

I had…fell asleep?

IDIOT!

I turned to Flora, who was sitting next to me.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Um…I don't know. It has been hours though. Well into morning."

"All through the night?" I frowned. God.

She nodded.

"I slept a bit too. They have been at it for ages."  
>I sighed, and run my hand through my hair.<p>

I was drained of all my energy.

I couldn't think straight.

I leaned to the hole.

"How are you doing?"  
>I muffled, far away voice, belonging to Luke, answered.<p>

"Nearly there!"

I jumped down the hole, and threw myself onto my knees. I crawled along, then up and up.

I bumped into Luke.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," I stifled a giggle and looked up.

"We're nearly finished." Luke said.

I pushed him out the way and joined a digging Professor.

"Nearly there," He said.

Suddenly, the earth gave way and a mountain of dirt feel on top of us.

"OUCH!" I yelled as something, a mixture of wood and flesh feel on top of me.

"Ouch," A second voice, weak and quiet said.

"Clive!" I squealed. I pulled myself up.

"Ohmigod…"


	22. Very

The Professor, Luke and I pulled Clive out the hole.

We laid him across the sand, his arms and legs sprawled under him.

"Ohmigod…" I said for the millionth time.

Clive was soaked in blood. His arms and legs we're at different angles. His bandages we're dirty and ripped. Blood was slowly oozing out his nose and mouth. His breathing was laboured, and his chest was rising and thundering down with great difficulty.

He was very hurt.

Very.

He looked like death.

**A/N: Hey kiddies! I am back! My tour was AMAZING! Sorry. I never got you anything back. But surely the fact I am here, and writing stories helps?**

**No.**

**Aww.**


	23. Whispers

The Professor and I stood outside the operating room. Luke and Flora were sprawled out on chairs, snoring softly. Luke was covered in dirt and sand was in his hair.

I sighed, and walked around.

"Amy…" The Professor said. I turned around.

"About the kiss…"

I shook my head.

"Forget it. We have more important things to be worrying about."

He nodded.

"I completely agree. I just…well…you remind me of Claire." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Who is Claire?" I asked softly.

"Well…."

Layton slipped his heart out, and told me all about his sweetheart.

I suddenly felt very bad.

He had lost his true love. But I still, but maybe not for long, had mine.

It must pain him to watch us.

Suddenly, the Doctor emerged from the room.

"His situation is stable, but critical. He will be very sick for the next while and we would ask you not to visit."  
>I sighed with relief and sadness.<p>

At least he was here.


	24. Xtra trouble

I sat in the living room, head between my hands.

"Are you ok?" The Professor asked kindly, coming in and sitting next to me.

We had just carried Flora and Luke into bed.

"Considering the situation, I suppose so," I sighed.

"I'm sure he will be fine. The doctor said he was stable,"

I nodded.

"I hope so,"

We sat in silence, then-

CRASH!

"Ohmigod what was that?" I gasped. The Professor jumped up.

"It came from the front door." He commented.

He stared at the living room door, as if daring something to come in.

And something did.

"Don Paolo," I spat.

"Yes, it is I," He grinned.

He flashed out a sword.

"Get back!" The Professor yelled, and he stood in front of me.

Don Paolo ran forward, waving the sword in the air.

Layton looked around for a weapon, and he saw the tall lamp that reached just about my height.

He grabbed it and blocked off a blow from the sword just in time.

He ducked, and darted to the other side of the room, Don Paolo following.

"Get out!" The Professor commanded.

I nodded, and ran out the room.

I raced upstairs, and into Flora's room.

"What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes. I quickly filled her in on what was going on downstairs, before we hurried into Luke's room.

I explained to a worried, and tried, Luke what was going on. I grabbed the back of his shirt when he tried to run out the room and help the Professor.

"But I need to-"

Then there was silence.

Our three heart pounded wildly.

"Stay here," I demanded.

I crept out the room, downstairs, and into the living room.

Couches were pushed about, the bookcase had toppled and the feathers from the cushions were falling all around me.

And the Professor stood in the middle of the room, panting.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Don Paolo left."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you didn't kill him,"

The Professor laughed as we began to tidy up the living room.


	25. You

"Hey you," I whispered, taking Clive's hand. He blinked and looked around.

"Where am I? What happened?" He gurgled.

"You're in hospital. Ssh. It is ok," I told him.

"What happened?" He said slowly, "I just remember being here because of the fight,"

I nodded.

"Then Don Paolo kidnapped you. The Professor, Luke, Flora and I dig a huge hole into the ground to save you because there was shack which you were in but it was covered with bombs. Well, Flora and I didn't really dig it. I feel asleep. Anyway, then we were in Layton's house after you went into hospital again and Don Paolo came in and had a sword fight with Professor Layton."

"Umm…ok?" He said, laughing.

I laughed too. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you! I thought you were going to die!"

"Um...Amy… choking me!" Clive croaked. I blushed.

"Sorry,"

He smiled.

"If I had been awake during it all, I probably would have missed you too," He said.

I laughed.


	26. Zoo

TWENTY YEARS LATER ((In a zoo))

Clive wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It would have been a romantic moment if-

"Eww! MUM! DAD! GROSS!" Our son, Sam, yelled.

I laughed and gasped as Clive spun me round and kiss me again.

Sam shook his head and wandered off.

"Mummy!" Jenni yelled, tugging at my sleeve, "I wanna see the tiggers!"

I laughed and took her hand.

"Let's go and see the tiggers then,"

I saw Clive rolled his eyes behind her.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Your bad!"

He smiled.

"But you like it,"


End file.
